The Elf and the Vampire
by LadyPrussiaInASwimsuit
Summary: Rodrich is a Elf in a school and has to tutor the always failing Vampire, Gilbert, Can Roddy handle him or not? *Blah i hate summaries they always suck! AU Hetalia School life along with awesome vampire stuff (AND NOT THE SPARKLY KIND!) This IS an RP have fun reading :3 More details inside on each Chapter
1. The Elf's Ability

**Okay so this IS a RP between and another person on Fanfiction but i love how it is coming along and just had to share it with people because i don't know about you but i feel RP's are always better to read than one person storys will this is the first Chapter so have fun with it :3 any reviews would be great that way i could also tell my partner also i Played The Awesome Prussia!**

**Prussia X Austria Rated M for later chapters **

**DO NOT OWN ANYTHING **

* * *

Roderich wandered through hall of Gakuen Academy heading to the principal's office. He greeted a secretary and knocked on the door. After a loud "come in " he obeyed. He was welcomed with i sign of principal and one of the most notorious student - Gilbert Beillschmidt.

Gilbert turned and looked at Roderich his red eyes scanning the other a few times before he turned back to the principal.

"Why was I called in here?" Roderich asked politely. He felt anxious, because the other male in the room was his total opposite and they never really met before. _What could happened to connected them?_ "Sit down, Edelstein, you have a new project to do." The principal said, looking at him apologetically. "A project?" Roderich asked glancing at Gilbert suspiciously. "Yes, you see, your friend here has a problem with his arts class. And I think that you can help him. Of course you will be rewarded."

Gilbert mumbled under his breath _"Great now i am a project" _Gilbert crossed his arms and kicked his feet up on the principles desk "Who cares it is just an art class... What is the point any way..."

"It is not just an art class" stated both Roderich and principal immediately, sending him angry glares. "It teaches culture and manners" ended Roderich.

"Unawesome..." he ran a hand through his hair and stood up "I don't need this i am not a Project..." He hissed at the two in the room he truly just wanted to leave /'If i stay in the same room as him i am going to loose it'/ he thought to himself his tongue running over his fangs he hadn't fed in days and it was now taking its toll.

"Can I use my violin?" Roderich asked principal, and when he nodded, he took them out of case and played a few notes... It made Gilbert stop his movements. "How much time do I have to prepare him for exams and how bad he is?"

"he hasn't passed a single art class he is at the bottom in the school and his art Exam is in two months." The principal said to Roderich

Gilbert was freaking out he couldn't move and he didn't know why /'I bet the elf did it... I bet it was that song... The hell is this i can't even look away... or talk... it would of been better if he made it so i couldn't smell anything...'/ Gilbert tried moving but wasn't even able to move a single muscle in his body.

"Two months?!" Roderich glanced at a vampire. "We will have to meet everyday and I am certain that he wouldn't even try to cooperate. Shameless creature..." With a sigh he put his violin back in it's case and with that Gilbert could move again. "I am aware of the fact that there isn't any other option. Meet me in front of the art class after classes are over. "

Gilbert just glared at him /'i need to leave now...'/ He turned and started to leave and mumbled "Sure whatever" As he walked out of the room and before he could be stopped by the violin again he ran off and went and hid in one of the bathroom stalls with his feet up on the toilet seat so no one could see him sitting there with the stall locked After a short conversation with principal Roderich left the office. A few hours letter.

Roderich stood in front me the art class for 30 minutes right now. He knew that this idiot wouldn't come and will only waste the elf's time. After about fifteen more minutes Gilbert turned the corner and casually strolled down the hall casually "Alright i came now what?"

Without a"welcome" he yelled, "how stupid you are?! Do you think that I don't have anything better to do than sit there and waste my time on such disgusting creature?! You'll be getting here on time or you can simply not pass as it is not my concern!" Roderich pointed at the door "now get in."

Gilber mumbled "Right sure because little elf boy is sooo busy" he rolled his eyes.

"Apparently i have more work than you do, now sit and star to cooperate!" with a loud bang, he dropped the books on the table, and sat in front of the Gilbert's chair.

He groaned "This is going to suck..."

"It wouldn't have if you'd participate in art classes. Now stop complaining and tell me everything, and I assume it wouldn't be much, that you already learned"

"I know enough... I just don't like it..." He crossed his arms and sighed and told him every thing he did know.

"it definitely isnt enough. There is a lot work ahead of us "

He sighed "Alright... i guess..." Gilbert sat and stared at the Elf while he talked "What did you do to me in the principals office..." Gilbert had been thinking about it since this morning

"we are not here to discuss my special abilities." he dropped a pile of photocopies. "I assumed that you wouldn't bother yourself to buy a book so I made you this, but I advice you to have your own tomorrow" Gilbert grumbled but looked through them while also glancing around the room and at the other sitting across from him.

"I just want to know what the hell you did to me..." He decided to keep pushing on the subject.

The Austrian rolled his eyes "Wasn't it obvious?I controlled you with my music"

Gilbert looked up at him and just stared at him "That... That's well... Awesome... Can you use any instrument?" For some reason the vampire was truly interested by the Elf's ability

"If you need to know I can use whatever makes music. Even whistle, though it is stronger when I am playing on my violin or piano" He acted like vampire's interest didn't matter to him though as he was vain it was pleasant

"Really? That is so... Awesome" Gilbert was watching him intently wanting to know more.

Even though he was normally composed Roderich blushed "It is not important. Now I want you to listen. All the things I will tell you are also on the copies but Id rather enlighten you now than wait for you failing you exams..." And with that Roderich started a lecture. Gilbert was, for some reason unknown to him self, drawn to listing to this elf /'Must be his voice'/ Gilbert thought.

* * *

**So what did ya think? Also if you Wana RP with me just let me know i would love to!**


	2. Coffee?

**Well here is chapter two of my Austria Prussia Fanfiction still just a bunch of talking no M stuff... Yet... Yet... It will happen... Anyway! Enjoy Chapter two! And remember this is based off... Well actually it is exactly... an RP i am doing with someone and if you want to RP with me just send me a PM *Yaoi encouraged* **

* * *

Roderich noticed that Gilbert was staring at him looking, in his opinion, dumb. "are you even listening?"

He nodded and rested his head in his hands "Yes go on"

"Don't even think about falling asleep" there is irritation in his voice

"I won't I won't" Gilbert sighed and listened and after a while he started drawing on the back of the paper he was supposed to be using to take notes, just because he was failing art didn't mean he couldn't draw he was a surprisingly excellent artist and he soon got carried away with his little doodle on the back of his paper and had been spacing out and ended up drawing the Elf giving his lecture in front of the board.

Roderich stopped his lecture more than a minute ago and observed Gilbert. From his angle he could quite say what exactly the albino was doing on a paper but without a doubt he knew that he wasn't taking notes "Care to explain what do you think you're doing?"

Gilbert jumped at the change of tone in Roderich's voice and looked up from him paper and opened his mouth to say something and closed it again not exactly sure what to say so he just handed him the paper and looked away slightly embarrassed that he had been caught he almost never let anyone see him draw and when they saw his drawings he usually denied drawing them.

Roderich took it and examined them skeptically. ""Shouldn't art class excite you?"

"It should but it doesn't..." Gilbert looked at him "Give it back..." He reached for the paper from Roderich "Just because i draw doesn't mean i like a class about it..."

"I don't normally praise people but this is a shame that you aren't learning"

Gilbert didn't say anything and just took his paper back... He thought about ripping it up but decided not to and just folded it and put it in his pocket "I just don't like art classes..." Gilbert crossed his arms and looked out the window...

"You have only two choices, you can fail or pass. Nobody will do an exception for you in that case" He started taking his papers back and putting them in his case. "I believe staying here any longer wont do any good. " Roderich stood up and moved door "Think about your options and Then inform me" with that he left

Gilbert sighed and just pulled out the piece of paper and continued to draw on it almost perfecting it before going to his dorm room

"Pass of fail huh..." He looked at the drawing in his hand and went and hung it on his wall that was covered in his drawings... /'I am thirsty... damn elf...'/

After that Roderich was obliged to talk to principal. It took him almost an hour full of whining and complaining. The principal refused to let him out of this.

The next day Roderich decided that he wont wait for Gilbert. After all he told him to choose. When he got there Gilbert was already there leaning ageist the door his arms crossed and a pouty look on his face.

Against his will Roderich smiled. "I must admit that you surprised me. "

"I thought about what you said and i can't afford to fail..."

The Austrian nodded and opened the door to the class. "Shall we start Then?"

Gilbert nodded and followed him in. Once inside they sat in the same places as the day before and Roderich started his lecture.

Gilbert just wanted to talk to him a bit and get to know Roderich a little better "Hey... Um Roderich..."

"What is it?" he certainly wasn't happy that his lecture was interrupted

He thought about what he was going to say but shook his head "Never mind... Sorry"

Roderich sighed "If you have questions go on and ask"

He shook his head and looked at his papers. With one last sigh Roderich returned to his lecture. Gilbert paid attention today more to Roderich than to his lecture.

At last his lecture ended. "That would be all for today. You can leave now" Roderich started grabbing back his papers and stuff. "Any questions?"

"Want to get Coffee with me?" That was the first thing Gilbert blurted out.

That definitely surprised him. "Coffee?"

Gilbert nodded "Ja..."

Roderich thought for a moment. "We can go, but you are paying"

Gilbert smiled "That is alright i did ask you to go"

Roderich put on his coat "Any idea as to where?"

"Well is there any place that is your favorite?"

The Austrian frowned "There is of course, but I am afraid that you wouldn't be able to pay for it"

Gilbert laughed but smiled "I am sure it will be fine" Gilbert was loaded but that wasn't something he would flaunt.

"Then we might go there. It isn't very far from here"

Gilbert smiled "Great lead the way"

In silence they left the room and soon the building. Gilbert was glad he said he would come he rarely hung out with anyone. They walked in silence not looking at each other. Well Roderich never looked at Gilbert. Gilbert would glance at Roderich now and again.

* * *

**Well well well What did ya think i would like to thank Ichirukiia For being an awesome RP partner :3 Sooo anyway tell me what you think about it... AuPru all the way! And again if you want to RP with me just shoot me a PM and we shall talk~ I love RPing it is a great way to pass time :3 **


	3. Art and Manners

**Here is Chapter Three~ Hope my Awesome Peeps Like what they read~ Please leave me reviews And again no M stuff... Still to come... But I Promise you there will be! I shall make it happen! *Yells and walks away* Austria Will Dominate! *giggles***

* * *

"Why did you wanted to go for a coffee? " Roderich asked suddenly.

Gilbert was silent for a moment "I guess i thought it would be nice... "

"Even Though I am forcing you to study?"

Gilbert thought for a minute and shrugged "And you are being forced to force me to study..."

Roderich smiled "Well it is true. Though I cant understand how can anybody fail one of the easiest classes"

"I guess going would help a little..."

"It have to but everything depends on you"

Gilbert nodded and didn't really have much more to say to him.

Suddenly Roderich stopped "Here we are. And how do you find it? " They stood in front of a small cafe, that looked so inconspicuous, that most of the people were just passing by not giving it a single glance.

Gilbert was slightly shocked "I have walked by this so many times and never really noticed it..."

They moved inside."This of its biggest features. And of course the fact that their coffee is absolutely amazing"

Gilbert chuckled at how fascinated he was with this place. Roderich ignored his companion's laugh and found a place in the corner. When they sat a nice looking waitress left the card for Gilbert and asked Roderich if she was ordering the same as always. Gilbert looked at the list and just ordered something simple. After their orders were taken they sat in an awkward silence.

Gilbert looked down at the table and grabbed the napkin and pulled a pencil out of his coat pocket and started to draw having a little trouble drawing on a napkin.

"Wouldn't it be easier for you to draw on a piece of paper? In your notebook for example" Roderich asked ignoring the fact that Gilbert was acting impolitely, watching as a napkin torn slightly.

Gilbert looked up forgetting he had the note book with him he took the napkin and refolded making the tear disappear and pulled out his notebook "I guess you are right.. .I forgot i had it" He sat with a slight embarrassed laugh.

"I believe you don't use it very often then"

"No not really..." He said as he flipped to a blank page and looked at the elf sitting across from him for a long moment before going to draw

Roderich wanted to ask what Gilbert was drawing but Then the waitress brought their coffees and in Austrian case cake. After a short but polite conversation once again were they alone. "What are you drawing?"

"You" He said simply as he continued drawing.

With a frown Roderich tried to see the paper "me?"

Gilbert grinned and blocked it "Yep you..."

He narrowed his eyes *Show me* it was obvious that the vampire was making fun off of him and his art must have lots of stupid details and Roderich couldn't allow it.

"Hang on i am not done" He whined as he finished drawing it he showed it to Roderich and it as a very realistic drawing of Roderich sipping his coffee.

Roderich took it and examined closely "you just draw it?"

"Huh? What do you mean? I just draw it?"

Except for answering he took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes "This is really realistic"

Gilbert was starting to get embarrassed "Do you really think so?"

"yes" he gave back paper. "and I am not one for praising"

A slight blush appeared on his face and he looked down taking the paper... "Thanks... I have a ton more in my dorm room if you would like to see them some time..."

"with a pleasure" he always liked good art. He hid his smile behind a cup "thought I hope that I am not a main theme. That would certainly be considered as stalking "

Gilbert chuckled a bit "No you are not" he still had a slight blush on his face that he hid behind his cup.

"I still cannot understand how is that possible for you to have a talent when you are failing your class. Leaving behind that you are a vampire"

He shrugged "Probably because i just like to draw and not sit and listen in a class... And what does my Vampireism have to do with it..."

"well everybody knows that vampires are kind of barbaric"

"Are not... That is just a stereotype..." He was quiet for a moment "Made by other Vampires... Okay so maybe other Vampires are but not all of them..."

"Still vampires are the most barbaric from the breeds"

Gilbert pouted a bit at that "Well i guess that is what an elf would think... Personally i think Elves are a wonderful beings sophisticated elegant and..." he was quiet as he though and smiled "and annoying" He said slightly teasingly with a slight chuckle.

Once again he frowned. "This is certainly a thing such an uncivilized creature could think"

"I am not uncivilized..." Gil pouted and doodled on a blank piece of paper on his note book not looking at Roderich.

"though you are not well mannered. "

His pencil stopped moving and he simply stared at the paper /'well i can't argue with that'/ he thought to him self and he nodded slightly "Guess not..."

"You should certainly work on it. "

"I know... Maybe you could help me with it"

"With your manners? I believe that my simple presence will help you with that"

Gilbert chuckled "Alright... Well i guess that is understandable"

He narrowed his eyes not sure if Gilbert was making fun off of him.

Gilbert looked at him "But seriously would you help me?"

* * *

**Hey hey hey! What's up peeps what did you think let me know! And thank you again my lovely RP Partner Ichirukiia! **


End file.
